Él Último Paseo
by Rikita banana
Summary: La dejaría ir? Debía simplemente aceptarlo? La historia del final de su primer y único amor


**El Último Paseo**

El pelinegro estaba nervioso, si; nervioso era la mejor forma de describirlo; ella lo volvía loco, siempre lo hizo, la amaba como nunca amo a otra mujer, fue la primera y era la única, así que saber que le vería de nuevo hacía latir rápidamente su corazón.

Era verdad, la última vez que se vieron no terminaron del todo bien ¿Quién lo haría con una noticia así? Llegar de un largo entrenamiento solo en el desierto para que ella le recibiera con la nueva de que inició una aventura con el maldito saiyajin. Él no era un santo.

Si alguien le preguntara como se definía durante sus años a su lado, él diría que coqueto, si, coqueto era la mejor palabra. Por mucho tiempo tuvo terror de las mujeres y ahora que lo había superado podía disfrutar de su atención; pero solo su atención, nunca una aventura; nada más allá de un beso en la mejilla, un abrazo apasionado, una sonrisa y uno que otro halago, no quería hacerle daño.

No negaba que una que otra vez las cosas se habían salido de control, cuando una chica le robaba un beso, un simple beso que él se negaba a corresponder y en ese instante entraba Bulma o se aparecía en el momento menos oportuno, cuando el cuadro estaba más que nunca fuera de contexto.

Flores, chocolates, cartas, visitas y ruegos, ya se conocía todas las estratagemas posibles para reconquistarla y siempre funcionaba.

Algo sucedió cuando crecieron; las mujeres se volvieron aún más interesantes e incluso algunas eran más atrevidas, tanto que, en ocasiones, no podía contenerse y corresponder al abrazo, al beso; pero nunca al engaño, jamás cedería a eso, no era capaz de hacerle daño. Era un beisbolista de liga profesional, una pasión que encontró justo al llegar a la adultez, le dio provecho a su entrenamiento de artes marciales y se convirtió en el jugador más cotizado de la liga; por un momento él era la estrella, no Gokú, ni Krillin, sino él, por una vez en la historia él era un héroe, así que las mujeres se fijaban en eso ¿Quién era él para negarles su talento? Bulma les descubría cuando una mujer se le acercaba a robarle un beso en los vestidores, un beso que se hizo apasionado, conllevó a las caricias y a la unión de los cuerpos fue cuando Bulma los descubrió. Aunque no sucedió nada más allá de las caricias a su novia no le interesó, le dijo que estaba más que harta de él, sus engaños y sus infidelidades; pero ¿Cuáles? Nunca tuvo romances con ninguna, esa patanería jamás sería parte de su historia, simplemente eran un pasatiempo, ellas iban a buscarlo, pero más allá de besos y caricias nunca pasaron, él le era fiel a ella, no compartiría un acto tan íntimo como ese con cualquier mujer, solo con ella, la elegida, su primer y único amor.

Luego sucedió su asesinato a manos de un saibaiman; después de todo ella estuvo ahí para rescatarlo de la muerte y regresarlo a la maravillosa vida, después de todo él aun no quería morir, tenía tanto por vivir, tanto que realizar a su lado. Lo revivió para enterarse que el saiyajin asesino estaba ahí también, en la corporación, conviviendo a su lado, como si fuera un amigo de años. Luego del vaticinio del joven del futuro, iniciaron los entrenamientos en las artes marciales sin dejar el béisbol y con ello las fans, incluyendo las que lo seguían a los vestidores.

Ese día en particular una rubia le siguió espero que se fueran todos para entrar y sorprenderlo, al principio fue como todos los encuentros; pero todo siguió avanzando rápido, más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, tan veloz que no le dejo pensar en menos de un minuto ya tenía la playera de fuera y a ella acorralada en contra de un locker, entonces en ese momento tan intenso Bulma entró y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Jamás un golpe en la cara fue tan doloroso como aquel, nunca antes tuvo tanto dolor, aunque no precisamente físico.

Llena de ira salió de los vestidores; él dejo a la otra mujer, corrió tras ella jurando que no era lo que parecía, que la mujer le busco, él ni sabía quién era. "Basta, estoy harta de tus mentiras" y se fue sin siquiera dejarle decir que no le mentía, nunca lo hizo.

En ese entonces se fue a entrenar lejos, le dijo que entrenaría en el desierto y que él nunca le fue infiel, que sí, la sangre de repente le hervía, porque después de todo era un hombre, un ser humano que en ocasiones no podía frenar sus impulsos; pero le prometió que nunca más sucedería, sería un hombre responsable para siempre, por su amor y, sobre todas las cosas, por el hijo que estaban buscando desde hacía casi un año, un hijo que nunca llegaba; pero aun así él daría lo mejor de sí, entrenaría y sería el hombre más fuerte del mundo, al menos el terrícola más fuerte del mundo, Bulma lo perdono y lo dejo ir

Se dedicó a entrenar, hasta un día que decidió regresar a la corporación, motivado por verla de nuevo, de contarle sus logros, de saber que ella aun lo amaba con la misma intensidad que él a ella, que equivocado estaba. Deseo jamás haber regresado, ella bajo después de casi media hora de esperarla en la sala tan solo para decirle que empezó una relación con Vegeta, con el maldito saiyajin que llegó a la tierra para conquistarla, ahora él mismo le quitó a lo más precioso que tenía en la vida, se fue de ahí con el corazón hecho pedazos.

De cuando en cuando le hablaba para preguntar como estaba, esperando que uno de esos días ella le dijera que había dejado al saiyajin y volverían; pero eso nunca pasaba hasta un día que Bulma le pidió salir, acordaron al siguiente día.

Ahora estaba ahí esperándola en el parque que estaba cerca de la corporación, llevaba unos 20 minutos de retraso, ansioso no dejaba de mirar su reloj, esperaba verla de un momento a otro, no le compro flores, hacía mucho tiempo que aprendió que le gustaban esos detalles; pero nunca después de una pelea, ni tampoco antes de una reconciliación, esperaba que este fuera el caso, de ser así, por la mañana llenaría su habitación de flores.

Al fin se asomó, llevaba un vestido azul, el cabello había cambiado, ahora era lacio, le caía sobre los hombros, lucía hermosa, como si emanara luz, de inmediato se levantó de la banca de madera, sintió que no estaba del todo bien vestido, traía una camisa color gris y un pantalón azul de mezclilla, atuendo quizá demasiado casual. Pero bueno esperaba que el atuendo no fuera importante para ella, le sonrió desde lejos y él respondió de la misma forma.

-Hola, Bulma- dijo con una gran sonrisa y sin poder contenerse más la abrazó, ella le correspondió, podía sentir de nuevo su calor aunque fuera de esa forma, extrañaba a esa mujer, el amor de su vida, extrañaba todo de ella- te ves radiante- dijo tras soltarla

-Gracias- contestó ella- tú también te ves muy bien- ¿Qué plan tienes?- preguntó mientras lo tomaba del brazo, gesto que fascinó al muchacho, le lleno de esperanzas, su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente como cuando apenas era un jovencito.

-Pues tengo no se…¿ya desayunaste?

-Sí, tenía mucha hambre…no pude esperar- contestó ella mientras lo soltaba- ¿Qué tal si tan solo caminamos?

-Está bien; pero ¿A dónde?

-No lo sé, a cualquier lugar, este parque es muy grande

-Si tienes razón, caminemos…- comenzaron a caminar a través del parque, pasaron cerca de un rio con patos nadando cerca de la orilla- recuerdo nuestra primera cita en la ciudad, le dimos a comer a patos como estos ¿Lo recuerdas? - ella tan solo asintió- luego fuimos por un helado

-Y nos dimos nuestro primer beso- comenzaron a caminar más lento a través de un sendero custodiado por flores de colores- Fue un momento inolvidable

-Lo sé, también lo fue para mí- rio algo nervioso, mientras se llevaba una mano detrás de la cabeza- entonces…

-Entonces…-ante el silencio de la peliverde, él se aclaró la garganta y lanzó una pregunta que venía rondando su cabeza desde el momento en que recibió su llamada

-¿Me dijiste que necesitábamos hablar? Pues bien…¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar? …¿Vas a dejar a ese maldito Saiyajin?

-No le digas así- rebatió molesta- …y no, no voy a dejarlo- su corazón comenzó a latir aún más rápido liderado por la angustia al escuchar esas palabras

-No entiendo- se detuvo confundido-¿Qué quieres hablar entonces?- Ella le miró sin decir nada en absoluto, se acercó a él, lo tomó de las manos

-Fuiste mi primer novio, me enseñaste lo que es amar, tú fuiste el primer hombre en mi vida, compartimos tantas aventuras juntos y no quería que terminara así

-¿Qué terminara? No puede terminar, Bulma, tienes que abrir los ojos, es un asesino, cuando esto termine él querrá hacernos daño, querrá enfrentar a Gokú, él no enfrentara a los androides por defender a la tierra, solo quiere ser más fuerte que Gokú

-Se todo eso, Yamcha, lo sé muy bien,; pero ahora no puedo abandonarlo

-¿Qué no te deja abandonarlo?- preguntó a la defensiva, ofendido porque ella no recordaba o al menos parecía olvidar lo vil que fue el saiyajin a su llegada a la tierra, que estuvo a punto de destruirla, de los asesinatos, de su asesinato, ella lo trajo nuevamente a la vida y ahora parecía haberlo olvidado- ¿Por qué no lo dejas? Te está usando

-Basta, Yamcha, es suficiente…No puedo dejarlo, hay dos razones para que yo no lo deje- el lobo del desierto no podía creerlo, era una realidad fuera de lugar, ella no podía quedarse con él, era imposible que un ser tan malvado como lo era Vegeta terminara con una mujer de la calidad de Bulma ¿Qué había de él? No, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, incluso Gokú les dejo un hijo sano y eso porque era más que obvio que los dos formarían una familia, dio la media vuelta hacia el rio, no quería mirarla siquiera, su dolor era demasiado como para enfrentarla e imaginar que era del saiyajin. Su corazón estaba hecho pedazos y eso era algo que Bulma debía saber, lo conocía muy bien, lo conocía mejor que el mismo, habían estado casi 20 años juntos, lo suficiente para saber todo él uno del otro…lo suficiente para saber que ella no lo amaba, a diferencia de él, cuyo sentimientos eran iguales a cuando la conoció por primera vez, sintió una mano en su hombro izquierdo, un apretón mientras su nombre era susurrado- él tan solo miro las flores lilas adornando el sendero, dio un fuerte suspiro en donde casi se iba su alma, decidido a no huir, le encaró nuevamente, sus ojos se encontraban vidriosos; pero no lloraría, tenía su orgullo también y no estaba dispuesto a que se lo pisotearan

-No te merece- sentenció finalmente-tú no mereces a un hombre así

-Es mi decisión, Yamcha

-Yo te amo aun Bulma, si me das la oportunidad…-continuaron caminando por el sendero

-Te he dado la oportunidad muchas veces, Yamcha…siempre te dejabas llevar por las mujeres, tus tontas fans que siempre estaban persiguiéndote, no te encontré con una, te encontré con más de 10 y siempre me decías lo mismo siempre lo mismo- reprochó- que ella te buscó, que ellas te orillaron, que te dejaste llevar y no te diste cuenta, demasiado irónico para un hombre que antes tenía terror de las mujeres

-Lo que sea- masculló el hombre- pero yo jamás dormí con ninguna de esas mujeres, yo solo te fui fiel a ti

-La fidelidad va más allá del sexo, Yamcha…tus compañeros, toda la gente sabía que yo era tu novia o al menos que tenías una novia y cuando te "dejabas llevar por ellas" yo quedaba en ridículo

-Fue un error, Bulma; pero nunca más volverá a repetirse, jamás volverá a pasar, ninguna mujer me hará perder el control, tú serás la única para mí, déjame demostrártelo, te daré tú lugar, jamás volverás a saber de alguna mujer- sin poder escuchar más, Bulma se detuvo, sin darse cuenta, escuchando sus palabras llenas de sinceridad no se dio cuenta cuando subían por el puente principal del parque, uno de más de cuatro metros de ancho, se detuvo en la orilla y se posó en una de las columnas; él la miro, tenía tristeza en los ojos, porque en el fondo sabía que a pesar de sus palabras, los ruegos, las promesas, ella no lo aceptaría

-Yamcha, sé que eres sincero- dijo finalmente, por un momento tuvo la esperanza. Estarían juntos nuevamente, el saiyajin estaría en el pasado ellos serían felices sin importar nada-pero no funcionaría porque amo a Vegeta

-Es que…

-Te dije que habían dos razones, la primera es que lo amo, la segunda es que estoy esperando a su bebé- su corazón se rompió, mando al demonio su orgullo y no pudo evitar dejar salir una lagrima, decir que estaba devastado era poco, no podía creer lo que escuchó, esa única lagrima era limpiada por ella- Yamcha- lo abrazo y él aceptó el abrazo, lloró en el hombro de su ex novia, era su ex novia ya, eso lo reafirmaba

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que atinó a preguntar- ¿Por qué? Nosotros buscamos tanto tiempo un bebé ¿por qué él?- se separó de ella mientras tomaba un pañuelo y limpiaba sus lágrimas, tratando de recuperar la compostura- Estoy seguro que ni siquiera lo quiere ¿o sí?

-Él sabía que podía pasar…y pasó, no es algo que planearemos; simplemente sucedió, Vegeta no rechaza la idea y mis padres están muy felices con su nieto

-Ellos siempre quisieron tener un nieto en especial tu mamá-atino a decir, continuaron caminando, él asimilando la idea que acaba de ser lanzada como una bomba que había destruido todo a su alrededor, acabó con su corazón que estaba a flor de piel para entregárselo definitivamente, un corazón completamente destruido- siempre pensé que yo sería el padre

-Por mucho tiempo pensé que tú serías el padre de mis hijos, cuando terminamos creí que nunca sería madre…

-Siempre pensé que yo era él más entusiasmado de los dos- dijo, esbozó una sonrisa que en lo absoluto ocultaba su desolación, la tomó de la mano y ella lo dejo hacerlo- ¿Dónde está él?

-Entrenando, en casa

-¿sabe que estas aquí? ¿Conmigo? - preguntó mientras se afianzaba aún más de la mano como si no quisiera dejarla ir

-No lo creo, nuestra relación no es de esa forma- respondió la mujer- además ahora solo le importa entrenar y ser más fuerte que Gokú; pero lo hace por su propio orgullo, no porque quiera matarlo ni nada por el estilo

\- ¿y qué hará cuando todo esto termine? ¿Cuándo derrotemos a los androides? Dudo que se quede a jugar a ser papá- Le miro furiosa, soltó su mano de inmediato, se detuvo y él se volteó a mirarla preguntando porque no seguí caminando

-Tú no sabes cómo es

\- ¿Y tú sí? Vamos Bulma, él que lleves a su hijo no te hace experta en él- hablaba el resentimiento, el dolor, esa parte de él que quería desengañarla- se ira cuando tenga la oportunidad, no tienes idea de que le haría a tu bebé

-No le haría absolutamente nada, es su hijo también…él sabía que pasaría, esa noche…le advertí que podía suceder y aun así…él quiso a este niño, lleva su sangre y nunca permitirá que le pase nada, ni tú ni nadie saben cómo es él y no les debo explicaciones-resignado a sabiendas de que su lucha era inútil, se acercó a ella

-Tienes razón, no lo conozco, Bulma, no sé quién es realmente; solo sé que puede hacerte daño en todas las formas posibles y a tu bebé también, se merece un padre

-Ya tiene uno- esgrimo Bulma- no espero que cambie, sé que no será un padre común; pero estoy segura que no abandonara a su hijo

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-Porque es suyo, por orgullo, nunca dejaría algo suyo a la deriva

Comprendió que no tenían nada que discutir, si ella le amaba y además llevaba a su hijo en su vientre ¿necesitaba algo más? Cualquier esperanza se esfumaba, cualquier idea se deshacía en pedazos en el viento, su amor era una historia más de desamor.

-¿Cómo va a terminar esto?

-¿Esto?- preguntó extrañada la mujer

-Nuestra relación, Bulma, tú y yo…tenemos tanta historia, tanto que compartimos, tanto que fuimos tu y yo, ahora no somos nada….

-Quiero que seamos amigos, Yamcha, por esa historia, por ese tanto que compartimos no quiero que se pierda, no tenemos por qué terminar mal, Vegeta es el amor de mi vida; pero tú siempre serás mi amigo, yo siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites, así como tú estarás ahí por cualquier cosa, sé que aún me amas, Yamcha, siento tanta pena de que sea así; quisiera que encontraras una pareja y tengas tu propia familia

-Ese destino- contesto taciturno- era contigo- le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo tomo de las manos- si un día ese pequeño necesitara de un papá…aquí estaré, sabes que estaré para los dos

-Gracias, Yamcha; sé que puedo contar contigo siempre

-…¿Cómo le llamaras?- preguntó- ¿Has pensado en nombres? Nunca platicamos de eso

-Pensé en Trunks si es niño, Bra si es niña, son nombres de la familia Brief; pero sabes, estoy segura que es niño, mi instinto me lo dice, será varón

-Ojalá se parezca a ti-masculló desolado ¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar? - ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir? - pensó en voz alta dejando a Bulma sorprendida- que tengo que entregarte a él, que admita que te perdí…

-Tenemos una historia- retiró, una vez más sus lágrimas, de las mejillas del hombre, de uno de los humanos más fuertes de la tierra y que en ese momento estaba con el corazón y el orgullo destrozados y hechos jirones, sin saber si podría recuperarse alguna vez; pero como si fuera alguna clase de masoquismo no podía retirarse de ella, tenía que seguir escuchándola, debía mantenerse en pie a su lado- Fuiste el hombre de mi vida y te conozco muy bien, sé que aun piensas que tenemos alguna posibilidad, aunque no es así…yo confió plenamente en él- el tan solo negó con la cabeza, entró en negación, no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿confiar en un asesino? ¿Cómo podía ser posible de la mujer más inteligente del universo? - Tan solo quiero que terminemos en buenos términos, Yamcha…que no se quede como lo dejamos contigo reprochándome y yo también, somos maduros para eso

\- ¿Qué nos pasó? - interrogó de nuevo

-La costumbre influyo mucho también

-Costumbre- secundó- la maldita costumbre… ¿sabes? Desde mi punto de vista esto no cambia nada para mí- se destruía- sea como sea, que seas muy feliz con él- dejaba de existir- que nunca te rompa el corazón, que sea el hombre que te mereces y sea un buen padre para tu bebé- tenía un vacío en el estómago, vacío que se volvió ardor- perdóname por todo el tiempo que te hice daño, esos pecados ya los estoy pagando, por el tiempo que te amé… Yo nunca podré olvidarte, siempre estaré ahí para ti y tu bebé…Te sigo amando- Al escuchar esas palabras, Bulma no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas

-Te estoy haciendo daño- se abrazaron nuevamente- perdóname, esta no era mi intención tan solo quería que termináramos bien, no quería esto- él podía sentir su calor, sus lágrimas sinceras, su amor sincero, lo doloroso es que ya no era el amor de antes, era el cariño simplemente, como se le tiene a un viejo amigo, pero su amor a ella era más que un sentimiento

-Está bien, te entiendo- dijo finalmente- entiendo que no lo hiciste para herirme; pero era inevitable, por la misma historia que tuvimos, por todo y más …era obvio que sucedería esto

-Lo sé

-En serio te digo que estaré ahí para ti

-Lo sé

-Tengo miedo que te haga daño; pero quiero que seas feliz … si es con él no puedo hacer nada más que dejarte ir, me rompe el alma; pero es lo necesario

-Gracias, Yamcha- atinó a decir la mujer in saber más que agregar, se separó de ella y la tomó de las manos por última vez, sollozaba, en las últimas lagrimas que derramaría por él

-Gracias por todo este tiempo a mi lado Bulma, por ser mi novia y todo lo que vivimos juntos, sin ti …es probable que aun siguiera como un lobo solitario en el desierto, con Puar como mi único amigo- y se separaron.

Él la acompañó a casa, no quiso entrar, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y ella afortunadamente no le insistió, quizá sabía que no era el momento adecuado, le deseo un bebé sano, talvez Gokú era un profeta y ya tenía nuevas habilidades.

Iría por Puar esa misma noche y se iría lejos, muy lejos a entrenar por un mundo en él que ya no tenía a nadie que proteger, no tenía una motivación

-Amo ¿estás bien? - más que seguir, continuar con los pedazos de su corazón y los jirones de su orgullo

-Sí, Puar- tomó su maleta y la subió a su auto

\- ¿y Bulma?

-No lo sé- dijo con una pacífica sonrisa- ahora nos ocuparemos de mi entrenamiento, le dio una caricia a su cabeza y arrancó el auto, la noche sería larga; pero en el horizonte una nueva aventura, el amanecer les esperaba.


End file.
